


When Tomorrow Comes

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [16]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future was here, whether Alex was ready or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tomorrow Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixteenth day of the **[The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/)**idiosyncratic** , who asked for Alex/Larry, "blurring reality." HAPPY BIRTHDAY – here, have the fluffiest fic ever written. :DD

(A few years from now...)

It was strange and slightly terrifying to think that his future was just beyond a thin pane of glass. Alex couldn't quite wrap his head around it, that his entire life was now completely different. Maybe he'd never be able to completely get used to it. But whether he was ready or not, the day was here, and he'd been a witness to it, had a front row seat, in fact. And the result was right there in front of him – a perfect, tiny being, only hours old and already in full possession of Alex's heart.

The hospital corridor was quiet this time of night, so Alex pretty much had the observation area to himself. On the other side of the glass were rows and rows of newborns – he counted about 20 or so – but he had no problems picking out his little girl among them. Even swathed in a pink blanket like every other newborn girl, her shock of jet-black hair – just like Maggie's – was a stand-out, as were the brilliant blue eyes that Alex already knew she'd gotten from him. She was also the only one who wasn't zonked out – she was awake and blinking and sort of calmly taking in her surroundings like she was trying to figure out what she wanted to do first.

Camille Maria Smith. His daughter. It still didn't quite seem real.

Hell, he'd been right there, coaching Maggie through every contraction, offering ice chips and cool cloths and a hand to squeeze (he knew he'd have bruises for days, and thanked every God he could think of that she hadn't been squeezing on his throwing hand), and he still couldn't quite believe it. Not even after hearing Camille take her first crying, hiccupping breaths, or even holding her in his arms for a few, too-short, precious minutes. An absolute miracle, the best of him and Maggie, and already he knew he'd do anything at all to make sure she was happy and safe. And the sheer depth of feeling coursing through him was also pretty terrifying.

A light touch along his small of his back shook him out of his thoughts, and he turned his head to see Larry standing close beside him, looking at Camille with the most reverent look Alex had ever seen.

"Guess she couldn't sleep, either," Larry said, his voice quiet, even though Alex knew the glass was soundproof.

"Takes after her dad already," Alex replied, and leaned into Larry's warmth when Larry wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "How's Maggie doing?" Larry had offered to stay behind to make sure Maggie had everything she needed while Alex went with Camille to help get her settled.

"Finally got her to sleep. I told her she needed to get the rest while she could, since it already looks like our new girl here's gonna keep us on our toes."

Alex nodded, for a moment too overwhelmed to speak. There was way too much – love for Maggie, for Larry, for Camille – and even now that things were, relatively speaking, pretty calm, he still felt jittery, hopped up on adrenaline and way too much coffee.

"She's...God, Larry, I don't even know what to do with all of this inside me. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Love at first sight, babe," Larry told him, pressing a quick kiss to Alex's temple, his lips chapped, yet soft. "I feel the same way."

"I know," and he did, he knew Larry was going through the same crazy turmoil of emotions right now. "I still don't know if I'm ready – I mean, how do you even prepare yourself to be responsible for another person like this. But fuck, I can't wait to, I dunno, show her the world. I want to give her everything."

Larry pulled him even closer, and Alex savored the touch, the love and protection Larry provided, something he'd never even known he'd needed until Larry and Maggie had come into his life. What the three of them – the four of them now – had...it was beyond anything.

"I dunno that anybody's really ready to become a parent," Larry said. "No matter what all the experts and books and shit like that say, raising a kid's a pretty personal thing, because everyone's different and every kid is different. But this little girl of ours got a whole support system and parents that love her and aunts and uncles and grandparents and two football teams all ready to look out for her. I think she'll be alright."

Alex grinned, quick and bright, and turned to give Larry's jaw a kiss, his lips scratching over dark stubble. God, he loved that Larry always knew exactly what to say to him. "Who'd have thought Maggie'd be first to get the kid train rolling down the tracks."

Larry let out an amused snort. "We'll be right back here for Katiebell in a few months."

"At least we have a little bit of time to get settled with Camille before then," Alex chuckled, and turned back to the bassinets and his daughter. She'd had finally succumbed to sleep, her tiny chest rising and falling with each breath. She looked so fragile, had felt so small and delicate when he'd held her that first time, so scared out of his mind that he was gonna drop her. "I wonder if she's got any idea of what she's getting herself in for."

"You mean with our situation?"

"Yeah, I mean...we're a pretty unorthodox family," Alex said, turning his head to study Larry's profile. "She's gonna get some shit for it."

"And she'll probably rebel when she gets to be a teenager by becoming a Jehovah's Witness and deciding she hates football," Larry agreed, and turned his head enough to give Alex a quick, warm kiss. "But she'll be raised with a shit ton of love and that'll count for more in the end."

"Yeah, you're right." Alex himself was a prime example at how the power of love could change a person in ways they never expected. And he wouldn't change a damn thing.

"I usually am," Larry smiled, then pulled Alex to him for a full-bodied embrace. "You ready to head home, get some shut-eye ourselves? We got a big day tomorrow."

"Big day tomorrow and the next day and the rest of our lives." Everything was different now.

"I like the sound of that," Larry said, voice warm in his ear, and Alex couldn't help but agree. The rest of his life was just getting started. He couldn't wait.

***


End file.
